La espada que quitaba almas
by zoeldwina
Summary: ¡Todo por ese Natsu!


hi!

otra vez vengo a hacer aparicion y esta vez con fairy tail :3.

vi entero el anime asi q ahora me falta el manga por leer y en ese entretanto mientras visitaba a una amiga, se me ocurrio esta historia. es la mas larga q he escrito y tiene mas de 10 hojas en word asi q es mucho

espero que les guste y la pareja q hacen natsu y lucy se cumpla alguna vez *o*

ooOoozoeooOoo

* * *

**La espada que quitaba almas**

La lluvia golpeaba los cristales de la ventana suavemente cuando asomé mi cabeza por ella unos momentos. La ciudad estaba un poco gris y casi no había personas que se aventurasen a salir de sus hogares.

Fue así cuando apareció.

Era una persona de figura cansada y frágil, como si cada paso que diese le costaba muchísimo darlo. Tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo, incapaz de moverse más. La lluvia empapaba todavía más su capa azul…

Salí sin dudarlo por unos instantes. Para cuando llegué, Natsu la tomaba entre sus brazos en el suelo y la zamarreaba con desdén.

-Despierta, despierta, despierta (Decía)

-¡Basta, Natsu!

Happy intentaba detenerlo pero el chico era muy testarudo.

Y yo, presenciando la escenita.

Lo aparté y la cogí, llevándola a mi hogar. Los otros dos habían llegado antes (Siempre entran por la ventana como si no conociesen las puertas), los ignoré y seguí de largo hasta dejarla en mi cama.

-¡Wow! ¿Sabes quién es?

Por mayor respuesta, sólo atiné a apuntarle la puerta.

-Ohhhhh… Vámonos, Happy. Lucy está totalmente loca hoy

-¡Sí, loca! Debe ser porque no tiene novio…

Los empujé a ambos y los lancé fuera de mi casa.

-¡Si van a venir (Dije) que sea por una misión y no por tonterías! Ahhh ¡Y QUE SEA POR LA PUERTA!

Cerré de un portazo.

Natsu era tan tonto a veces…

La chica (Porque era una chica) la encontré sentada en la cama sin su capa. Tenía el cabello castaño tapándole la cara, una túnica azulada y pantalones claros, llevaba botas y una espada enfundada atesoraba en su regazo.

Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado. La espada tenía pocos adornos en su empuñadura y se veía que estaba muy usada.

-Disculpa las molestias

Su voz era suave y tierna.

Yo sonreí.

-Tranquila, hay una lluvia torrencial y a nadie le gustaría estar allí

Quitó el pelo de su rostro y unos cálidos ojos del cielo me devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Así que… Ese chico de hace un rato…

-¿Eh? (Pestañeé) Es Natsu, es un poco bruto pero es bueno (Suspiré recordando todas las cosas "buenas que había hecho", más aún, la destrucción que lograba). Es mi compañero

-Te gusta…

Abrí mis ojos como platos.

-¡No! Tú estás confundida (Negué con mis manos). Sólo somos compañeros de equipo ¿Viste ese gato azul? Es Happy, también es mi compañero

Ella mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Si eso es lo que dices… Nos volveremos a encontrar

Se levantó y se dispuso a irse. Le retuve un brazo.

-Aún está lloviendo, quédate un poco

-¿Eso crees?

Volteé y un lindo cielo azul sin nubes me recibió.

-Pero ¿Cómo sabías…?

No estaba, se había marchado sin hacer ruido.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Fairy Tail estaba de igual ruidoso y muy movido, como siempre. Una peleas por aquí, otras peleas por allá. De alguna forma me acostumbré a tan agitado mundo que lo llegué a querer. Sobre todo, porque Natsu era el principal precursor de peleas con Gray.

Fuego y Hielo no se llevaban bien.

Y ahí estaba yo con Mira-chan, con una mueca de exageración.

-Y ¿De qué fue su misión esta vez, Lucy?

Suspiré.

-Fuimos a Brunes, un pequeño pueblo que había perdido una joya y que, al final, nunca se había movido de donde estaba. Estaba un poco sucio y lo habían confundido con una gran mota de polvo y casi lo botan a la basura. Bueno… Eran solo 200.000 joyas…

Mira-chan rió suavemente.

-Últimamente (Dijo), has hecho misiones sólo con Natsu

-Y Happy (Me apresuré a decir), es que Erza tuvo que hacer un viaje hacia el Consejo de los Magos por Gerald y Gray fue a Lamia Scale a tener como una especie de competencia con Lyon… Y yo necesito pagar mi alquiler, Mira-chan

Mirajane, una mujer curvilínea y bella, de cabello blanco y largo, de ojos azules, y vestida de un vestido rosa, es la camarera de Fairy Tail y una modelo para la revista de magos. Dicen que es el "Orgullo de Fairy Tail" y yo creo que es verdad. Ella es muy alegre y algo distraída, pero con un monstruoso poder, así que es mejor no enfadarla. Y bueno… Ahora es una más que cuestiona mi escasa vida amorosa.

-Pero siempre los haces con Natsu… (Me atacó)

-Y Happy. Me hicieron prometer un día que siempre haríamos equipo juntos para los trabajos, ya entiendes que los magos estelares siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas

Mira sonrió de lado y volvió al ataque:

-Por algo será… ¿No crees?

Ahora sí que exageró.

-Eh… No (Me defendí), eso fue porque necesitaban a una rubia que se vistiera de sirvienta para un pervertido con ningún gusto para la belleza y yo era la única disponible. Lo malo es que tarde me di cuenta de eso

-Se nota que él te quiere mucho y que, quizás…

-¡Ay!, Mira. No de nuevo

Dejé a Mira-chan parloteando de lo lindo que nos veríamos como pareja. Debo reconocer que una vez se me pasó por la cabeza pero fue un MALENTENDIDO DE MI PARTE. Así que Natsu es simplemente mi compañero y punto.

Por lo demás, una chica no tiene porqué tener la cabeza en un novio, siempre hay cosas por hacer…

¡Pero yo he tenido ninguno en toda mi vida!

Y es totalmente triste que te lo recuerden todo el tiempo.

Pero bueno, con o sin novio he sido de igual feliz porque Fairy Tail es mi familia y es lo único que importa ¿no? ¡Ah! Como mis amigos espirituales y los que no lo son también.

-¡Hey, Lucy! (Natsu aparece detrás de mí con un aviso, Happy me saludó con su pata) ¿Aceptamos este trabajo? Dan 350.000 joyas y sólo debes ser…

Calló.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo el gremio. Ladeé mi rostro y una silueta avanzaba a paso firme a donde estábamos, plantándose delante.

-Eh… Hola (Balbuceé)

Sacó una espada de su cintura y señaló con su filo a Natsu.

-Te reto a una lucha, sin magia, sólo con espadas

Una oleada de sorpresa y cuchicheos arremetió contra el silencio de un principio. Yo miré de soslayo a mi compañero y le vi con una gran sonrisa desafiante.

-De acuerdo… Morderás el polvo, amigo

Y luego, me fije en la empuñadora del extraño, justo antes que hiciese unos movimientos rápidos y sacase otra de su cintura y que mostrase a ambas armas a Natsu.

Él las miró con receloso.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con eso? (Refunfuñó)

Desilusión general.

-Debes escoger una para luchar (Le susurré)

-Ahhhhh, debiste haberlo dicho antes

Hizo ademán que cogía la izquierda pero sólo pilló aire.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres luchar o no?

El extraño no le tomó en cuenta. Se situó al medio de la taberna y se desasió de su opaca capa que osciló en el aire, le lanzó la espada que él había escogido y lo desafió con una pose de lucha.

Natsu no tardó en responder y ambos entablaron una extraña batalla de esgrima.

Vi con más atención al extraño, para darme cuenta que era la misma viajera que había hospedado en mi casa unos minutos hacía el mes pasado. Ahora que recordaba, ella no se había llevado la capa azul con que había venido.

-¿Te refieres a esta?

Happy me señaló lo que estaba pensando.

-¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE SACAR COSAS QUE NO SON TUYAS? (Exclamé)

Happy abrazó más la capa.

-Es que es azul y tú ni siquiera te diste cuenta que la tomé

Hizo brillar sus ojos.

Yo me crucé de brazos y miré la pelea. Ya no era la primera que ese parcito entraba a mi casa sin mi permiso y cuando yo no estaba allí.

-Pero ¿Cómo la trajiste?

El gato no me hizo caso y puso una expresión aterrada.

Volví a la pelea y me di cuenta el terror que sentía.

-¡NATSUUUUUUUUUUU! (Gritó)

Soltó la capa y esta cayó por entera sobre mí. Quiso ayudar a su amigo haciendo un conjuro que le daba alas, pero una barrera invisible lo retuvo en pleno vuelo.

Y en cuanto a Natsu… Nunca creí lo que estaba viendo. Estaba postrado en el suelo, inmovilizado completamente por esa chica que dirigía la punta de su espada en el corazón de él. Me miró de reojo y sonrió otra vez con esos ojos de cielo.

-No… (Murmuré)

Y en un rápido movimiento, clavó su arma.

Sentí que el tiempo se volvía muy, muy lento. Ella zafaba su espada del pecho de Natsu sin ningún rastro de sangre, pero con un extraño brillo rojizo que ella se aseguró de mostrar en alto.

-He vencido (Habló) y he aclamado lo que me pertenecía por ganar (La espada brilló con mayor intensidad). Y ahora, quien cree que es capaz de vencerme y quitarme lo que obtuve, que me busque y me venza con el arma caída… Si no quieren que su amigo quedé inerte por el resto de la eternidad

Y desapareció en un haz de luces plateadas.

Happy volvió a volar y ninguna barrera lo detuvo esta vez. Tomó la cabeza de su amigo y lloró amargadamente.

-Natsu ¡Natsu! ¡Despierta!

Nadie fue capaz de acercarse… Excepto yo. Su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión y sus pupilas se hallaban apagadas, sin vida. Estaba pálido y un agujero oscuro abría su pecho como un enorme monstruo que lo quería devorar.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Sentí que mis ojos lloraban, pero no les hice caso. Cogí la espada y me dirigí a la salida.

-Lucy… (Me detuve) ¡Ayuda a Natsu!

Levanté mi dedo índice y dejé horizontal el pulgar, alzando mi mano. Mi atención sólo estaba con Happy y el… caído. Sonreí a ambos y me adentré en la oscura noche sin estrellas que me recibió.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Salí de la ciudad y caminé sin rumbo jugueteando con la espada. Ahora que ya había pasado gran parte de mi adrenalina, me vino todo ese cargo de conciencia si fue correcto que tomase, precisamente yo, el reto. Ya no me considero tan débil, pero tengo no tengo idea de cómo se maneja una espada o como se hacen esas lucha que parecen geniales de lejos.

Bffffffffffff, que siempre meta la pata más allá de lo que yo pueda hacer. Aunque claro, era más precavida hasta que conocí este chico come-fuego.

Y no es por exagerar, Natsu es un Dragon Slayer y puede comer fuego y convertir cualquier parte de su cuerpo en fuego, es decir, una magia que sólo te puede enseñar un dragón. Tiene el cabello revuelto y rosa, una sonrisa bonita pero rara de repente. Tiene una bufanda que nunca se quita del cuello y una extraña manía de destruir todo. Para mí, un chico problemático, tonto y valiente.

Por cierto, él no puede estar de pie en un transporte sin marearse.

Y ahora estaba caminando en donde me indicara el viento y ni rastro de esa chica.

¡!, es totalmente estresante caminar cuando no sabes por dónde…

Caí rendida al suelo y clavé la espada. Había caminado demasiado y yo no era muy resistente que digamos. Abracé mis piernas y cerré mis ojos, pensando que si había una manera de salvarlo y si yo podría hacerlo.

¡Ay, Natsu! ¡Qué tenga que hacer estas cosas para ti!

Dormité unos momentos antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Desperté adolorida por dormir en plena intemperie y sin nada que me abrigase. Así que también estaba resfriada. ¡Argh! ¡Y lo peor es que aún no la hallaba!

Alargué una mano y no encontré la dichosa espada. Busqué por todos lados y ni rastro de ella.

¡Ay, no! ¡El destino me castigaba por ser tan mala con Natsu!

Seguí buscando ahora con desesperación.

-¿Buscabas esto?

El milagro se apareció ante mis ojos.

-¡Sí! (Grité)

La intenté agarrar, pero pillé aire.

-Pues entonces, ve por ella

Y la lanzó con toda la fuerza que tenía, perdiéndose en un barranco.

-Y por cierto, si quieres que esté bien, no uses magia

Miré con completo odio a quien me miraba y la reconocí de inmediato.

-Tú… (Saqué mis llaves)

-¿Qué te había dicho? (Me señaló las llaves) Si quieres pelear contra a mí y salvar a tu "amigo", no uses tu magia y recupera esa espada. Si quieres que te facilite las cosas, ve hacia las cavernas antes del mediodía

Y dio media vuelta.

-Pero… ¡Oye!

-Te queda poco tiempo…

Maldije por lo bajo y la fulminé con la mirada. Ella rió fuertemente mientras que yo hacia una carrera para llegar al barranco. Toda esa rabia se fue cuando vi lo profundo que era y una pequeña luz que brillaba muy, pero muy abajo.

-Estúpida espada (Susurré)

Roce mis llaves que pueden abrir portales y que, quizás, me pudiesen ayudar los espíritus a cogerla.

"Si quieres pelear contra a mí y salvar a tu "amigo", no uses tu magia y recupera esa espada", recordé.

¡Argh! Estúpidas reglas y… ¿A QUÉ SE REFERÍA CON "AMIGO"? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Que me vivan vinculando con él!

Estúpido Natsu.

Me encaramé como pude en los bordes y bajé cuidosamente piedra por piedra. Me temblaban como lanas las piernas y los brazos, pero seguí bajando y bajando. Para cuando miré hacia arriba, no avancé nada. Y cuando lo hice hacia abajo…

¡ESTABA MUY EN ALTO!

Respiré hondamente para encontrar esa tranquilidad que se me amenazaba con irse. No era que tenía vértigo, pero era muy alto y yo no me aproximaba a precipicios a tomar algo para alguien.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, me lancé otra vez a mi "cuidadosa" bajada cuando pisé en falso y la piedra se resquebrajó, lanzándome al vacío cruel. Grité y aleteaba desesperada. Tan así que mi mano se agarró a algo frío y duro, como el metal. Abrí mis ojos y vi con alegría que me aferraba a esa estúpida espada que estaba incrustada a la roca. Mis actos de alegría hicieron que el peso que podía soportar el arma la desequilibraran, y bueno… Caí de nuevo…

Por suerte para mí, ya había hecho una gran caída libre y esta segunda me estrelló con un río que me recibió con los brazos abiertos (irónicamente, me acordé de Acuario). Nadé como pude contra la corriente que me quería hundir (Otra vez Acuario) y solté, sin querer, la espada.

¡ESPADAAAAAAA!

Nadé como loca para atraparla y cuando lo hice, y que más encima me hirió el brazo, una gran roca me detuvo en la corriente y me anonadó un buen rato. Tragué agua y la escupí como pude, lanzando mi botín a la tierra. Tosí un buen rato más y salí del agua, desmoronándome en el suelo sin pensarlo dos veces.

No sé cuanto rato estuve así, pero cuando volví a mirar el cielo…

¡HORROR DE HORRORES!

¡Ya era más de medio día y ni siquiera me había encontrado con esas cavernas!

Busqué con la mirada y a lo lejos vi lo que serían unas cavernas. Di un par de pasos cuando, de pronto, el suelo se agrietó y me llevó con él al fondo.

Choqué fuertemente y me sobé como pude, tosiendo con la tierra que amenazaba con entrar a mis pulmones.

-Has llegado… Tarde y sin espada

El polvo dejó ver a esa endemoniada chica de azul.

-¡Sí la he traído! (Grité), aquí… (Palmeé y toqué cuanto estaba cerca de mí, y nada) Está…

Un frío sentí recorrer en mi espalda.

-Tanto para nada… (Susurré)

Ella rodó los ojos y sacó ese filo rojizo que brilló en la penumbra.

-Si tan poco te importa tu "amigo" (Dijo), no tiene sentido que siga vivo

Levantó la espada y la dejó caer.

-¡Espera! (Se detuvo) ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Me miró burlonamente y me dejó que mirara con más atención hoja.

-Verás… Esta espada tiene la facultad de quitarle el alma a quién cae ante ella. Y tu "amigo" perdió. Y como a ti no te importa que es lo que le pase… No tiene que porqué seguir vivo. Además, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de traer lo que te exigí para luchar conmigo. Así que…

Alzó la hoja y la estrechó fuertemente en el suelo, haciéndola añicos.

Tardé unos segundos en contestar y miles de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza.

Natsu riendo, Natsu enojado, Natsu apenado, Natsu…

Natsu, Natsu, Natsu…

-¡NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lloré desesperadamente.

-¿Te pasó algo, Lucy?

Esa voz…

Levanté mi cabeza y hallé a ese tonto delante de mí, sonriéndome.

-¿Me llamaste? (Volvió a hablar)

-Estúpido (Susurré)

Y lo abrace fuertemente, llorando en su hombro.

-Esto… No sabía que tu cumpleaños te ponía tan sensible ¿Y qué te pasó en el brazo?

Yo sólo lo abracé más fuerte.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Lo que sucedió, fue lo siguiente…

NATSU NUNCA ESTUVO EN PELIGRO DE MUERTE Y TODO ERA UNA DISTRACCIÓN PARA QUE ME PUDIERAN HACER UNA FIESTA SORPRESA.

Claro, el gesto de celebrar mi cumpleaños fue muy lindo… ¡Pero ese Natsu con Happy habían planeado un plan con Remmy (Como se llamaba esa chica de azul) para distraerme y celebrar así la sorpresa!

¡Argh! Tan bruto tenía que ser a veces, aunque todo mi sufrimiento fue por culpa de Remmy porque los otros dos estaban viendo qué cosas podían hacer para la fiesta y a ella le dejaron el papel de "distraerme"

¡Menuda distracción!

Ella me contó que luego que me desmayara (Porque fueron demasiadas emociones juntas y sin querer colapsé en su regazo), me llevó en brazos y él mismo me vendó cuando llegamos al gremio.

No sé con qué intenciones me lo habrá dicho, pero agradecí enormemente el gesto de Natsu.

Al final de cuentas, éramos compañeros y debíamos ayudarnos ¿no?

Aunque esa Remmy me molestase todo el rato.

Y bueno… La forma con que caí fácilmente en su engaño fue con su capa. Remmy no era maga pero tenía objetos mágicos y la capa esa hacía ilusiones a quien la cubriese enteramente. Así que todo el espectáculo, desde que Happy fue a "ayudar" a su amigo hasta la supuesta invitación de ella para un duelo era pura mentira. Aunque ella si había entrado al gremio y había desafiado a Natsu… Sólo que todo fue espectáculo hasta que Happy me cubriese con la capa.

¡Argh!

La espada se tornó de ese color rojizo porque Natsu la había quemado luego que me sacara la capa para hacerlo más real… Y claro, creo que él no se dio cuenta lo que yo estaba viendo ó, quizás, se reía de mí mientras hacía mi papel de "heroína". Pero en todo caso, él no mostró ningún acto de burla contra a mí así que… No me quedó más que disfrutar de la fiesta de 18 y de lo bien que pasaba en Fairy Tail.

Y si puedo afirmar una cosa… Me alegro mucho que Natsu estuviera bien, digo, ¿Con quién podría hacer mis misiones para pagar el alquiler?


End file.
